Going Down
by Words of Heresy
Summary: This is heavy Batman/ Joker SLASH. Ok this fic has been revamped, I bought it over from my other account and added that last tie-in chapter ppl have been begging me for...that was 3 years ago :-S... hope some of you are still out there... crickets
1. Chapter 1

NOTE: Moved from my other account, very old story.

Disclaimer – No I don't own Batman or the Dark Knight, if I did, I would have the Joker cleaning my bedroom.

This fan fiction is dedicated to my two best friends Nicole and Emce, without whose help and support I would never have had the guts to write this story.

OK BIG LETTERS FOR A BIG WARNING THIS IS MAJOR SLASH AND SMUT. IF YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH HOMOSEXUAL RELATIONSHIPS THEN I SUGGEST YOU GET A LIFE (JKS), BUT SERIOUSLY PLEASE CONSIDER THAT THIS FIC IS MORE THEN 85 GUY ON GUY ACTION. IF AFTER READING THIS YOU FLAME ME FOR RUINING YOUR INNOCENT MINDS, THEN I WILL REALLY TELL YOU TO GO AND GET A LIFE.

(Oh and please keep in mind this is my first Batman / Joker. I only got the chance to catch the movie Dark Knight on the weekend. In my opinion, best movie ever.)

Back pressed against the wall, breath coming out in fast short gasps. He watched as the dark eyes narrowed under the cowl.

"A little forward aren't you Batsy?" He laughed, not breaking eye contact.

Batman gave the man a hard stare; he hated himself for not being able to control himself, for wanting this "thing" as he so kindly referred to the Joker. He shuddered in disgust as he let one hand run up the Jokers thigh, stopping just below his growing hardness.

"Shut the fuck up, you psychotic fag."

The Joker could barely hold in a moan when he felt Batman grab him through his pants. Squeezing gently and causing incredible shivers to run up his spine. He arched himself forward seeking more contact but was disappointed to feel Batman pull back. He looked to see what the bat was doing that was important enough to make him stop.

Batman was removing his cape and cowl and throwing them to the ground. He started to remove his shirt when the Joker decided he wanted to help, and pulled Batman's pants down, followed by his jock strap, revealing his rock hard member.

"On your knees, now" Bruce whispered at the feeling of cool basement air engulfing his skin.

The joker didn't need to be asked twice. He dropped down intending to make Batman scream his name. He liked to be dominated, but that didn't mean he couldn't make the Bat melt in his hands. Taking as much as he could in his mouth, he started to bob his head, increasing his speed with every moan; he felt his lover twitch and pulled back sharply. There was no way he was going to let him come that quickly. Batman's eyes flew open when he felt Joker's mouth leave him seconds before he could come.

"What the fu…" he started to say, when he felt the Joker blow on his member causing a pleasant shock. He watched the psychopath lick the head then draw back and lick the underside, eyes watching the Batman wither in pleasure.

"Say my name Batsy."

"You crazy fuck," he moaned out.

The Joker grinned and licked again

"Say it, or I'll stop."

"No don't stop." Batman hushed, eyes shut as his orgasm screamed to be let loose.

"Say my name, Batman. I need to hear you say it."

I hate him thought Batman; I hate him for doing this to me, for forcing me to face the truth, for making me believe. I hate him for making me say his name.

"Joker" he said, voice soft enough to be mistaken for a sigh.

"What, I didn't hear you Batsy?" The Joker's grin widened.

"J…Jack" Batman screamed

He felt his anger rise and grabbed the Joker pulling him up from the floor and smashing him against the wall. He heard him groan in pain and felt like cheering. He was back in control again and that's the way he liked it. Bruce pulled the Jokers pants down and pressed himself against his entrance.

"Wait Batsy, you didn't prepare me. It's gonna hurt," said the Joker weakly, his voice laced with worry and a hint of lust.

"Good. I want you to limp; I want your people to know that you're my bitch."

With that said, Bruce thrust himself deep into the tight entrance. He felt the Joker arch away from him gasping in pain. Joker started giggling softly; Bruce froze, why the fuck was he laughing? He waited for him to stop.

"Move Batman." The Joker screamed through the giggles.

He didn't know if he liked the Joker's laugh, but right now he didn't care, all he wanted was to pump him hard. He drew back until only the head remained inside, before slamming back hard. The Joker moaned letting the Batman know that he had found his prostate. Bruce started to thrust harder, pulling out and slamming back at an even pace. He felt himself reach his peak and grabbing the Jokers neglected member began pumping him to match his own pace. He felt the Joker twitch in his hand and prepared for him.

"I…I'm coming Batsy…_ahhhhh_." With a scream so unlike him, the Joker came in his hand. Batman pulled him gently on every spurt and milked him dry. With the last of Joker's dying orgasm, Batman braced himself for his own, and pumped his release inside, biting the Joker's neck to muffle his scream.

The two lovers fell to the floor and lay in a tangled heap. The heavy panting and the smell of sex was all that remained of their passionate affair. Neither would cuddle, nor say anything and as usual Batman was the first to get up and get dressed. He didn't look at the Joker once, but spoke to him while he was picking up his cowl.

"Clean yourself up, you look like a used whore."

The Joker didn't answer with a snide remark, nor did he speak at all. He just gazed at the ceiling not yet ready to get up and face the world. He heard the gentle flapping of Batman's cloak as he made his way up to the roof and heard the door lock click when he let himself out into the night. These were the sounds he had heard every day for the past eight month, and not once had Batman acknowledged him as anything more then a quick fuck.

Sighing the Joker made an effort to get up, only to realize that his legs were not yet ready for such a feat. He let himself drop back down on to the floor.

Letting his mind wonder the Joker thought of Batman. They had both got into this '_thing_' with the unspoken agreement that it will always stay physical and nothing more. No emotional attachment was allowed. Yet he couldn't help but wonder how it would feel to have Batman sleep next to him at night, holding him warmly in his arms, or what it would feel like to just kiss, passionately and with _love_. Batman didn't see love when he looked at the Joker.

"Why would he, I'm a mess," he swore with disgust and tried once more to rise into a sitting position.

END (So review please if you think I can improve or you have a couple of those nice praise words you'd like to share with me . I'm open to constructive criticism but flames will be used to fry Robin on a spit. Also if you did enjoy this one-shot but think I should make it into a chapter story just let me know, if I get enough reviews encouraging me to go on, I will, its all up to you guys.) LOTS OF LUV BLUSHI (AKA WOH)


	2. Chapter 2

It had been three weeks since Batman last saw the Joker, and his need for sexual release was going into over drive. They had never been separate for more then a week before. Usually, because every time the Joker caused chaos in Gotham, Batman would take him underground and fuck him senseless, and as the Joker was no fool, the amount of crime in Gotham increased ten fold.

Bruce walked down to the bat cave and prepared to get dressed for the night. After their last passionate affair the Joker had disappeared and although at first this pleased him, now it had started to cause Bruce discomfort, particularly due to the lack of physical contact with the crazed psycho.

The suit felt tighter then usual, and when he looked down Bruce could clearly see why. He was once again semi- erect. This problem had started about three days ago and no matter what he did and how many times he beat it; his boner would come up at the single thought of the Joker.

"Fuck" he swore and made his way to the bat mobile, taking a seat and forcing himself to calm down. There wasn't a chance in hell that he would go and fight criminals in his current state. In his tight uniform the rotten scoundrels might get the wrong idea. After ten minutes of solid yoga breathing, Bruce was finally safe to start the car.

As he sped down the road, his thoughts went back to crime, or the lack of it. Since the Joker's sudden stage exit, less and less criminals dared to prowl Gotham. The scuttlebutt on the streets was, the reason behind Joker's disappearance was Batman. Some heard that he killed the Psychotic killer, others thought that the Joker had finally got hiss ass kicked so hard by the bat that he left because of health related issues. One thing all agreed on was that if the Joker couldn't stand against Batman, no one could.

Bruce turned into a dark alley and parked his car. Jumping out and on to the emergency ladder hanging on the wall, he swung himself up and quietly landed on the roof. Bruce walked to the edge of the building and looked down on Gotham, his beloved city. The city he would die to protect from scum like the Joker. Sitting himself down on a ledge, Bruce let his feet swing over the side and listened for any noises of distress. It was a quite night, one that gave you the feeling of peace. Once again Batman let his mind wander.

So the Joker left, so what? Big deal. If he hadn't left, nights like this one would be impossible. It was he who caused most of the terror in Gotham. If he wasn't the one planning the crime he was the one part-taking in it and if he wasn't doing either then he was sure to know where and what was being done. He truly was a Crime Lord.

'I just wish I could stop thinking about him' he thought.

Joker had been on his mind since their last encounter, usually the fuck dates made him feel incredibly satisfied, after all he screwed a tight assed freak, gaining his complete submission as well as hurt the Psychotic fucker by being crude, brisk and selfish. It was by far the best way to spend ones time, the blissful feeling is absolute, or rather was. That last time Bruce didn't feel so peachy, in fact for the first time in eight month he had wanted to stay the night. But when his mind thought of this he panicked and acted as he usually did, leaving the Joker bleeding on the floor.

Batman rubbed his temples; he had a headache from all this thinking. Finally, he tied his thoughts to one inevitable conclusion.

'Oh well it's too late now.'

Deep in thought, Bruce failed to notice a shadow move over him.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Batsy, sitting on the roof, all by his lonesome."

Batman turned at the sound of the too familiar voice.

"I heard you left Gotham."

Joker smacked his lips with a wet pop and shifted his beady eyes to the left.

"I did."

Batman turned back and continued to watch the city in silence, aware that Joker was watching him.

"Why did you come back?"

Joker didn't answer instead he sat himself down next to Batman. They spent a good while in silence and Bruce wasn't sure that the Joker was going to answer.

"If I told you, you'll kill me Bats."

Batman chuckled softly to himself.

"That bad huh? Well you never cared before; I don't see how this is different."

Joker fidgeted with his sleeve, and laughed.

"Oh you have _nooooo_ idea."

"You're right I don't, want to help me out, maybe give me a hint."

Joker stilled his fidgeting and seemed to be deep in thought. Five minutes passed and there was still no reply. Batman didn't mind though, somehow just sitting next to Joker in silence was comforting, especially since usually the crazy psychopath never shuts up. However when another five minutes passed, Bruce was getting tired not to mention stiff from sitting on the concrete. He made a move to stand up, but was suddenly stopped with a firm, yet shaking hand.

"No wait, I have to tell you something."

Batman sat back down, and waited for the promised talk.

"I want to tell you why I came back, but before I do I want you to promise me that you will take me seriously. For once forget that I'm the Joker, I want you to think of me only as Jack, ok?"

Bruce nodded, trying to figure out what this was about. Joker had never used that tone of voice before, it truly sounded genuine, unlike so many of his other voices."

"I came back because I couldn't stay away from you. It was a hard decision but when I left I couldn't stop thinking about you. I have to know how you feel about me Bruce; I'm tired of this game we play. I know that you don't love me, but do you feel anything for me at all? Is their something between us that's worth leaving our rivalry behind, and starting fresh? I would stop myself for you; I would kill Joker and stay Jack forever. I know that sounds impossible. I'll take my meds, I'll level out you'll see. It's a big leap for me, but if you're willing to make it, I will make it with you."

Batman listened intently through the entire speech, not believing he was hearing this from the Joker. 'Oh my god, he really did go insane this time, or sane since he was insane before.'

Joker was looking at him expectantly, waiting for him to say something. Bruce wanted to, he really did, only that he didn't know what to say except…

"Do you want to take a drive?"

Joker couldn't believe Bruce. Didn't he just hear him say all that stuff about commitment? Was Batsy going deaf? Realization struck Joker like a bolt of poorly misplaced lightning. Batsy was running away from the commitment talk. Oh how common of him. He wanted to refuse, wanted to tell him that he wasn't going to go anywhere until they talked this through. But he was after all a guy, and a guy had needs. _'The talk can wait till later.'_

"Fine but later we talk, promise?"

Batman looked away and mumbled under his breath

"Ok, whatever."

* * *

Joker's back hit the wall before he could even understand where the bat had taken them. It looked like they broke into a cheap motel. A bed stood against the opposite wall, a small lamp table standing on its right side, a wardrobe and a pot plant in the far left corner of the room. That was all the Joker could see over Batman's shoulder, while the other devoured his neck with violent kisses.

"We really should discuss your financial problems Bats, maybe I can help ya gain some capital. Then maybe next time you'll feel like taking me to a better hotel."

"Shut up." Bruce growled, biting into the neck with force.

The Joker winced from the sharp pain and decided to stop joking… for now.

The clothes were quickly disposed of and scattered in a messy trail, leading to the bed, where the two men were kissing with a ferocious addiction. Batman moved his knee between the Jokers thighs, causing the other to fall and pull Batman on top of him. Bruce was far too hard to care that there wasn't any lubricant. He had to get himself inside Joker right now, and ride out his approaching orgasm. He'll take care of him later. Pulling the smaller mans knees up, and placing the ankles over his shoulders, he viciously thrust himself all the way into the Joker.

The Joker didn't know what hurt more, the pain in his ass or the pain in his heart. He knew that Batman never bothered to prepare him before, but now he wanted to know that the bat cared. He honestly thought that maybe today for the first time he would think of him and not only of himself.

Bruce felt Joker shut down, he watched as the pleasure disappeared to be replaced with a thoughtful look, as if the Joker was pondering on a life long problem. This didn't sit well with him, how could Joker be thinking of anything else but him? Right now! When he was balls deep inside of him? He felt his own arousal shrink at the loss of lustful moans, desperate pants and grunts of the other man.

"Joker, what the fuck is wrong with you?" He said sounding more curious then mad.

The question seemed to snap the other man out of his thoughts, and the glazed gaze was quickly replaced by one of anger.

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with ME? How can you even ask me that you insensitive prick. Why don't you ask yourself what's wrong with you? Then let me know when you have the answer." The Joker spared one more disdainful gaze at the 'fuck knight' before pushing himself of the bed, and walking to the door, collecting his clothes as he went. 'I'm leaving." He announced, as if that wasn't quite obvious already. He dressed quickly, every time the Bat wanted to say something, he would shoot a death glare at the other man, promptly cutting him off.

When he finished and reached for the door handle, a sudden wave of regret washed over him making him stop over what he was about to do. He almost reconsidered leaving when suddenly the image of Batman's face when he thrust mercilessly into him popped into his mind, and he opened the door.

"Joker wait'

"No"

"Please"

"No"

"I'm sorry"

"I don't care"

"Not even a little bit"

"No"

"So it's over then"

Joker hesitated before answering.

"I guess so," he said quietly and softly clicked the door shut.


	3. Chapter 3

He wasn't feeling well. Last night he had that dream again. Well really it wasn't a dream, more of a reminiscence of his last meeting with the Joker. Sadly it was a recurring nightmare that he couldn't break free from. Shaking his head to lose the buzz of last nights drinking Bruce Wayne attempted to stand up but felt weak at the knees, again. This was his third attempt and if four wasn't the charm he would have to call Alfred.

Afraid as hell of the older man's questions Bruce gave it his all groaning and leaning heavily on the headboard. He was up; now what? He had nowhere to go since he took annual leave from Lucius and it was too early for Batman. Reaching for the lamplight on the bedside table his hand bumped the corner of a newspaper. Alfred must have left it there the day before. Picking up the heavy Sunday edition, he briefly scanned the first page, eyes widening at the headline.

**INSANE PSYCHOPATH BEGGING FOR SANITY AND EXECUSSION.**

The infamous terrorist known only as the Joker surrendered to the Gotham police department early last night. He was immediately tried and convicted in under three hours of terrorism and multiple counts of murder. Currently the insane killer is being held at Arkham Asylum where he is being administered mood regulating drugs in preparation for his competency exam required prior to execution. Charles Swan head psychiatrist in charge of the Joker's treatment made the following statement. "The patient is responding well to drugs and therapy. He should be judged competent for execution by the end of next week. Other sources…

Bruce blinked and rubbed his eyes, blinked again and threw the paper across the room. No. This was just the Joker fucking with him as always trying to rally sympathy in his favour. Well screw that. He won't bite this time, no mater how much his teeth itched. Getting up and stumbling clumsily to the bathroom, Bruce tripped into the shower and fell on the starter knob. Cold water sprayed across his naked frame with a vengeance of a hundred pins and needles. Bitting his lips to stop himself from punching through the wall, Bruce took a deep breath through his nose and turned the nozzle to the right. The lukewarm water calmed his skin and allowed his pounding head some leverage, bringing Joker back to the forefront of his mind.

Not fair. It just wasn't fair. Why was he feeling sympathy for a serial killer with one too many loose knobs on the executive level? He should be ecstatic that the bane of his existence was going to hell. But wasn't that exactly the problem? The bane of _Batman's _existence, but Bruce; well Bruce had no say in the matter. He was the philanthropist playboy, who changed model girlfriends like socks and bought race-cars like cigarettes. Except this time Bruce wanted to be heard above the harsh, gravel tone of his counter-part. He needed to speak up against this black and white reality Wayne constructed around himself. Remind him that Jack wanted to change, offered to change. For Batman.

Maybe it was the cooling water or maybe the sudden pang in his chest that left him supporting his sagging frame on one arm. Or maybe it was the foreign prickling feeling irritating his eyes, but Bruce made a decision that day. To cast away Batman from his mind for one whole hour in which he dressed, raced to his Porsche and was already outside the Joker's cell before the Batman ever made his reappearance.

* * *

Jack was feeling numb. In fact that's all he's been feeling since the men in white cut his food ratio by half and doubled his medication. Now he was as clear minded as a baby, or as he would assume a baby to be. Fresh as a daisy. Except Batman was still here. Somewhere. Skilfully tucked away into a crevice of his broken mind. He would growl at him from time to time. Lead long erotic commentary, which easily lead to multiple orgasms in front of startled orderlies. Sometimes he would yell at him, other times berate him. And if he were lucky Batman would spontaneously apologize. He would ease the stress in his voice and coo with absolute fondness about how much he loved him.

This was one of those days. Which is why Jack found it particularly hard to forgive a certain pesky billionaire for interrupting his brief moment of salvation. The soon to be dead man was standing way too close to him, and really why in the world did he demand to be let into his cell? What did he want? Joker sniffed and threw his head back to look up at the handsome brunette. Pushing of to lean back in his chair. The orderlies left with a single elegant nod from his visitor and Jack resisted initiating a slow clap. Barely.

"And what brings the crem-dela-crem of Gotham into my little cell today _mmmmh_?"

"Does the offer still stand?"

And Jack jumped or more precisely he fell, with the chair. A crash that easily rang through most of the building surprisingly bought no orderlies and Jack wondered just how much Wayne had paid. How much Batman paid.

"Voice doesn't suit you when you're all dressed up Batsy," he mumbled rising from the ground and walking around to face Batman. Who knew the man who had everything would be assigned the crappiest job. Cleaning up the streets of Gotham, A battle with no end.

"Why are you here?" he asked

"Does the offer still stand?" _ahh_ regular voice again, though surprisingly just as pleasant.

"I don't know you tell me lover boy. Are you still that much of a _pain in the ass_?"

Bruce smirked and rested a hand atop one bony shoulder. This was not healthy. Should have been here sooner. First thing to do when they get home; food, a shower and lots and lots of make-up sex.

"I'm sorry about last time…and other times."

Jack smirked. _Oh yes_. Mouse in a trap.

"Well then Mr Wayne my name is Jack." He stretched out one hand. Grasping it tightly Bruce smiled and pulled the Joker against him, pressing their chests together and weaving one arm tightly around the narrow waist.

"Bruce, call me Bruce."

They stood there a while neither knowing who should move first. Finally taking initiative as Batman, Bruce guided Jack to the door, rapping sharply for the lock to spring free. Jack stared then butted his head gently against his lovers chin. Or boyfriend. Were they boyfriends now? He liked that word, _boyfriend_.

"How…"

Bruce smirked. Two can play this game.

"I own the hospital."


End file.
